


"Good bat."

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Brudick - Freeform, Eating out, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Rimming, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Stubble Burn, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, bruce loves dick so much, so sweet you'll puke, soft, soft and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Let me do all the work.”“I’m not that incapable.” Bruce huffs. Dick gives a shake of his head and a small chuckle.“No, but you’ve done more than enough.” Dick leans over the side of the bed and reaches for the besides drawers to fish out the lube. “Plus, I want to ride you.”{{More Brudick for my server wife because I missed them and love them so much}}





	"Good bat."

**Author's Note:**

> I own a [DC RP server](https://discord.gg/qe4Hu8J) over on Discord! It's 18+ and pro all ships. Come join the fun ;)

****Bruce stirs from the feel of the mattress dipping on either side of his body, weight shifting up from the foot of the bed to come over him. His eyes blink open slowly, his hand gripping at a crease in the sheet like he expects something else to be there for him to hold. He turns his head to the side, to look up at the body boxing him in against the bed.

Dick looks like he’s been up for hours already, and Bruce fears what time he’d see if he bothered to check the alarm on his bedside stand. He rolls onto his back and meets Dick’s smile with his own, eyes falling closed as he stifles a yawn.

“Morning, good looking,” Dick’s voice is low and smooth, telling Bruce that he has in fact been up long enough to fully wake up. Which would be somewhere between forty minutes to an hour at the least.

Bruce’s eyes flutter open again as Dick’s palm trails lightly down his side. It passes lightly over the fresh bruise just above his hip bone, a well-aimed and well-timed blow from one of the crooks who almost got lucky last night. Of course, the fist he took to the jaw as consequence for it was much worse.

“How’re you feeling today?” Dick asks in a tone that’s equal parts teasing as it is genuine concern. They’ve both had much worse, and yet it never stops Dick from worrying. Though Bruce knows if the shoe was on the other foot, he wouldn’t be much better.

Bruce hums as he reaches up with both hands; “Much better now,” as he frames Dick’s face between his palms and guides him down to meet him for a kiss. Dick’s chuckle is caught in it, his lip curls up from his smile before he’s kissing back. Smooth, slow, soft and accompanied by the gentle touches of Dick’s fingers trailing over the bare skin of Bruce’s torso.

Bruce’s fingers slide into the back of Dick’s hair as they part, tangling the strands around them. It had gotten longer, not enough to rival Tim’s, but it was starting to head in that direction. Dick tips his head back into the feeling, shifting his weight up a little more so that he can sit in Bruce’s lap.

“I think you could use a haircut.”

“Why? You liked the mullet.”

“Tolerated,” Bruce corrects, his hand sliding down the back of Dick’s neck before he drops it to join his other on Dick’s hips.

“Same thing.”

Bruce scoffs, and he knows that Dick takes pride in any little sound he can get out of him that resembles anything close to a laugh. Which is why he reserves them for moments like these when it’s just the two of them and Dick can bask in the joy of being able to have that with him.

“I think if you grew out that mullet again it might be the cause of my first grey hair.”

Dick's eyebrow raises as he leans over Bruce more again, lifting his hand to tug lightly on a few hairs on the side of Bruce’s head.

“What do you mean first?” He teases and Bruce is quick to grab his wrist and pull it away from his head. And even though he glares, there’s no stopping the upturn to his own lip.

“Any loss of colour to my hair can be traced back to you, I’m sure of it,” Bruce says. Dick hums like he doesn’t agree with him, but that he’s not going to try defending himself. What few grey hairs Bruce has acquired over the last few years were probably long overdue from everything he’s been through. Dick doubts his own body will hold out as long as Bruce’s had before it starts showing his true age. But of course, Bruce would always look _good_ for his age no matter how old he lives to be.

Dick’s hands slide up the bed, fiddling with the creases in the sheets as he dips his head to kiss Bruce again. He tilts his head, lips parting to allow for his tongue to trace over the backs of Bruce’s teeth. His hips gravitate down against Bruce’s own, body rolling down into him. Bruce’s hands trace over the lines of muscle in his back, fingers tracing the faint outline of shoulder blades and ribs, thumbs pressing along faded scars in his skin before their find their way back to his waist.

Dick pulls back, breathing fanning over Bruce’s face as their foreheads knock together. There’s a brief pause, almost enough time for Bruce to catch his breath before Dick’s turning his head to kiss down the side of Bruce’s throat. His lips linger in certain spots, against the most sensitive patches of skin, against scars that were too close to being deadly. His tongue darts out into the column of Bruce’s throat before he’s pulling away completely again.

Sitting up, Dick tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Bruce’s hands trail down his thighs like they’re leading the way as Dick folds the hem down and shuffles them down off his hips, over the curve of his ass until they’re wrapped around the tops of his thighs. He grips his cock, barely showing any signs of being hard and strokes himself slowly. And Bruce just drinks in the sight of him.

There’s always that awe of the strange beauty of the scars that litter Dick’s body. It’s the same feeling of seeing himself in the mirror. A sight of strength and power in a body that wasn’t made but formed into something important. Dick’s was no different and it’s been years since he’s felt real guilt over the idea that the reason a single flaw adorns Dick’s body was because he brought him into a world where it’d be impossible to crawl out unscratched.

Dick pushes himself up onto his knees, working his underwear down further, wrangling them off his legs completely before he leans over Bruce again. Bruce’s hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, grip loose but heavy and safe. Possessive. Dick kisses him harder, deeper, hips grinding down harder into his body now. His cock slides over the divots of Bruce’s abs, dragging along his skin and leaving wet trails of pre-come where the head meets his body.

Bruce trails his hand down Dick’s side, over the dip at the base of his spine to grip the muscle of his ass. Hold just as possessive as the other. Dick chuckles against his lips, pressing his hips back into Bruce’s hand. His hold tightens, bringing Dick’s hips down against his body again as he rolls his own hips up into Dick’s movements.

Dick breaks the kiss again, even as Bruce tries to keep him held where he is. Dick smirks at the show of eagerness and gives him another chaste kiss before he holds himself up again. His eyes trail down Bruce’s throat, watching the steady yet slightly accelerated rise and fall of his chest before he lifts his gaze again.

“Eat me out?” He questions, chewing his bottom lip in a seductive manner. The tease.

Bruce drops his hand from Dick’s neck to grab the backs of both his thighs in his hands and pulls Dick up. Dick shifts, crawling up Bruce’s body and pulling himself up so that he can hold himself over Bruce’s head. He grips the headboard tightly as he lowers his hips just enough, without seating himself fully. Bruce shifts down the bed a little, tipping his head back as his fingers dig into Dick’s ass and spreads him open. Dick drops his hips down the moment he feels Bruce’s tongue swipe over his rim.

Dick bites into his lip as his muscles relax and he sags forward. His head rolls back as he closes his eyes and his body falls almost pliant under Bruce’s hands. The only thing that keeps him up is his hold on the headboard and Bruce’s hands supporting him.

Bruce’s tongue laps over Dick’s rim, slowly but firmly. Drags from Dick’s rim up almost to his balls before pressing firmly to his hole and repeating. It’s almost painfully slow. Dick’s thighs start to shake, trembling muscle as he tries to hold himself up even though the feeling has him wanting to dissolve into a puddle against Bruce’s body.

Bruce pulls back for a pause, panting softly as he adjusts his hold on Dick’s body. He spreads him wider, opens him up further and pushes in again. His tongue swirls around Dick’s rim, faster, and with less rhythm before he pulls Dick down onto his face completely and presses his tongue inside. Dick lets out a small groan, dropping his head forward to press his forehead against the wall.

He takes hold of his cock again and slowly starts to stroke himself. His movements are firm and almost boring, just enough to stave off the building pleasure, to get a bit of relief as Bruce fucks him with his tongue. The snuff on Bruce’s jaw burns against his skin and it’s good, it’s perfect to feel his skin becoming raw from the chafing. It’ll probably leave the skin irritated and red, a claim no one will be able to see but he will feel for hours.

When Bruce pulls back again, Dick almost shifts off him, almost moves so that he can kiss Bruce again. But Bruce has other plans, and his thumb presses into Dick’s body almost too easily.

“Fuck,” Dick’s chest shakes like his thighs do, his breath leaving him in a small gasp as Bruce pushes his thumb as deep into his body as he can manage. Bruce leans into him again and his tongue runs along his rim beside his thumb, lapping against Dick’s rim. Dick reaches back and grips Bruce’s wrist and pulls his hand back.

“Wait, let me,” And Bruce’s hand is back on his ass, parting the muscle as Dick bends back enough to work his middle finger into himself. The slide is easy, there’s barely a hint of resistance and Dick lets out a satisfied sigh as he pushes into himself.

He curls and pumps his finger slowly, craning his neck to look down at Bruce. Their eyes meet and it makes his thighs shake more. He feels Bruce’s breath pant out over him as he opens his mouth before his tongue is pressing against his finger. Dick whimpers as he presses harder and Bruce’s tongue slides in beside his finger and _shit_ it feels so good.

“Bruce,” Dick pants, spreading his legs a little further to try help with the stretch, to try pushing his finger in deeper even though his knuckles are pressed firmly against his ass. Bruce grunts, eyes sliding shut as he flicks his tongue around inside Dick’s body.

His nails bite into Dick’s skin, his stubble rubs Dick’s skin raw and when he pulls his tongue back, his teeth graze over Dick’s perineum and rim. Dick’s body starts to shake, and he feels like curling in on himself as pleasure starts to build higher in his body. It’s a lot of stimulation all in the one place and it’s making his head spin.

He manages to pull away before his mind dissolves any further and he collapses onto Bruce like a bag of bones. He snuffles down Bruce’s body, just enough that he’s no longer held over his face. He steadies himself by resting his hand against Bruce’s chest, even though Bruce keeps his hands on his waist and holds him up.

Dick works a second finger into his body, moaning softly at the added stretch. He’s moving too fast and rough now, wanting to just get to the part where Bruce was inside him, eager to have that contact. But Bruce reaches out and steadies his wrist, holding him firmly to slowly guide Dick’s hand for him. He pushes in allow but full before pulling back and Dick, despite his want lets Bruce control the pace.

It takes him a while to start scissoring himself, finally being able to relax enough to do it. Bruce just watches him, still guiding his hand slowly as he takes in the heaving of Dick’s chest, the way sweat starts to sheen over his skin from the exertion. His other hand slides up Dick’s free arm and tugs on it. It draws Dick’s attention to him, and his fingers slip from his body as he hunches over Bruce and kisses him again.

And it pulls him back in, the slow, soft pace of Bruce’s lips moving against his own, Bruce’s fingers carding slowly and carefully through his hair and down his spine. Dick shivers, his body falling more lax against Bruce’s own. He uncoils and pulls back again, meeting Bruce’s gaze. Bruce keeps his hand in Dick’s hair, smoothing down the strands and Dick melts into the soft caress.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bruce praises and it has Dick’s chest tightening even though he’s heard it a thousand times by now. He’ll never be used to hearing it.

“It’s a curse really,” He teases, and it leaves a pleasant feeling in Dick’s chest to see Bruce smirking up at him. “One I’m sure you’re familiar with yourself.”

“Indeed,”

And then he’s kissing Dick again, arms coming around Dick’s body with every intention to roll them over so he can pin Dick down, but Dick drops his hand out to the side and stops the movement, keeping himself held up over Bruce. Bruce breaks the kiss, giving him a questioning look as Dick pushes himself up and away from his body.

“Let me do all the work.”

“I’m not that incapable.” Bruce huffs. Dick gives a shake of his head and a small chuckle.

“No, but you’ve done more than enough.” Dick leans over the side of the bed and reaches for the besides drawers to fish out the lube. “Plus, I want to ride you.”

Bruce lets out a soft grunt, his hands falling away from Dick’s body so that he can pull off his own underwear, more than okay with the idea. Dick smirks smugly as he pops the cap on the lube and squirts a decent amount onto his palm, allowing it to warm a little before he shifts back and takes Bruce’s cock into his hand. He strokes over him, slow but firm, making sure to coat him up fully and generously.

Moving forward again, he cleans off his hand on his own discarded underwear before he holds himself over Bruce’s cock. He balances himself by holding Bruce’s thigh as he stays up on his feet and slowly lowers himself. It’s almost agonising for both of them with how slow and careful he is about it. But the moment he’s sat on Bruce’s waist, hole clenching around Bruce’s cock it’s the best feeling for both of them. It’s cliché, but it’s like coming home. Bruce rests his hand on Dick’s hips again, no intention to guide or control his movements. Just as an excuse to hold onto him.

Dick tips his head back as he slowly lifts his hips and Bruce watches the slide, watches as Dick pauses with the head buried inside him before he drops down, taking Bruce in easily. It’s warm and wet and perfect. The best way to wake up any morning. Bruce lifts his hands up Dick’s body as much as he can, fingers digging into Dick’s skin as he tries to grip him.

“C’mere,” Bruce coaxes and Dick doesn’t hesitate to move onto his knees and lean over Bruce’s body. Bruce’s hand finds its way into Dick’s hair once again as their lips meet.

Dick rolls his hips slowly into Bruce’s own, rocking back and forth, dragging his cock along the lines of Bruce’s body as he grips Bruce’s shoulders for balance. The kiss deepens, getting too heated and heavy for the pace that Dick’s set, but neither of them mind too much. And Bruce’s hands move light and softly over Dick’s body, countering it to match the movements of Dick’s body. He barely rises off Bruce, like he’d prefer to keep as much of him inside his body as he can while still stimulating them both.

Dick breaks the kiss, eyes squeezed closed as he moves, rocking more forcefully, giving more bounce in his knees even as the pace stays slow. His nails bite into the muscle in Bruce’s shoulders and his thighs squeeze around Bruce’s own. Bruce’s hands trail down his back, resting against the top of his ass to hold him steady. He pushes his hips up into Dick’s, rolling them forward and it’s the right angle at the right time to have Dick whimpering softly. He tries to hold back the noise by sucking on his lip, but Bruce just leans up into him and nuzzles his nose, lips brushing together enough for Dick to part them in the anticipation of a kiss at the same time Bruce pulls another soft noise from him.

“Let me hear you,” He requests. Dick’s lip curls up in a smirk again as he opens his eyes.

“You’re gonna get us both in trouble.”

“This is my house, I choose who’s in trouble.”

“You wish that was true,” Dick scoffs, brushing his nose against Bruce’s again before he sits up straight in his lap. His hands drag down Bruce’s body as he squirms purposely on Bruce’s cock to get him moaning softly. “We’re all under Alfred’s rules and you know it.”

“Don’t,” Bruce grunts when Dick starts to move again, sliding up his cock almost all the way before sinking back down.

“What? Don’t bring him up while I’m riding your pretty cock because then you have to think about the fact that he definitely knows we do this?” Dick teases and it’s not fair how he sounds so in control while also like he’s ready to fall apart at the seams from how good he feels. And it’s not fair that he can get away with saying things like that.

“Dick,” and its sort of a warning but it’s also sort of defeated too.

“Yeah,” Dick just sighs, his head rolling to the side as he takes hold of his own cock and starts stroking himself slowly.

Bruce just watches Dick, watches him move and watches him make small noises of pleasure. He gives small thrusts of his hips on odd occasion, just to get Dick moaning softly for him. But he doesn’t take over because Dick doesn’t want him too and he’s happy to watch the beauty of him.

Dick ride him slow and steady, his fist moving over his cock at the same pace. He clenches whenever Bruce’s fingers squeeze the muscle of his ass, and his hips jolt when Bruce thrusts into him. His eyes stay closed and his head falls back on occasion, showing off his throat. Other times his head will drop forward, and the lengths of his hair will fall just enough in his eyes that Bruce has the urge to reach up and brush them aside, but he doesn’t because as beautiful as his face is, he’s just as gorgeous looking like a slight mess for him.

The soft noises Dick continues to make go right to Bruce’s head and make the stirring feeling in his gut even tighter. His fingers replicate the feeling in Dick’s skin and if he leaves bruises, neither of them will mind and Bruce will silently log them as payback for the remark Dick had made.

“Bruce,” Dick sighs as he leans forward slightly. His hand presses against Bruce’s chest, nails scratching lightly in his skin as he holds himself up. His shoulders hunch over like his body wants to curl in on itself as he strokes his cock faster.

Bruce pushes his legs up, knees pressing into the sides of Dick’s back, giving him leverage to rock his hips into Dick more. He still keeps the pace slow and firm, but it gets Dick moaning and whimpering more for him. And the more he clenches, the closer Bruce feels to his own release.

“Bruce,” Dick repeats, his back bowing slightly as his head tips up and back again, eyes rolling back. “f-fuck, B…”

Dick’s body tenses up, his fist speeds up over his cock and Bruce’s hold tightens on him, hips thrusting just a little harder into him. Dick still tries to hold back from moaning too loud, but his cry of pleasure is still loud enough and perfect and he’s gorgeous as he falls apart in Bruce’s lap, riding Bruce’s cock. He strokes himself through his orgasm, his come coating Bruce’s skin.

Bruce holds him still, lifted up from his hips so that he can pull out. Dick’s hands drop forward, and he balances himself shakily against the bed as Bruce strokes himself roughly. Dick’s head rests against Bruce’s cheek, breathing fanning over his neck as he tries to regain himself. Bruce’s breathing starts to become more ragged and uneven as he jerks himself faster, the build-up almost blinding as Dick’s warmth floods over his body.

He pulls Dick back down against him again, pushing his hips forward as he comes. He presses back inside Dick, giving a few shallow thrusts as he fills him up. Dick sags against him, dropping his full weight on him and sitting fully on his cock again. Bruce’s arms come around his back, but he doesn’t pull him down against his body. Dick falls against him anyway.

Bruce’s fingers card through the back of Dick’s hair slowly. He tips his head down and kisses the top of Dick’s head as his breathing slowly evens out. Dick doesn’t move for a while, his back rising rapidly as he tries to slow his own breaths. He lifts his head after a few minutes and meets Bruce’s gaze, chin pressed into his chest.

“Now I’m sticky inside and out.” He says like it’s Bruce’s fault. Bruce raises an eyebrow at him and gives a light tug of his hair, Dick lifts his head further, smirking smugly as he chuckles. Bruce leans in to give him a slow kiss. And Dick relaxes further against him into it.

Bruce grips his sides again, shifting his hips so that his cock slides from Dick’s body before he manages to roll them over, this time without any resistance from Dick at all. Dick hums softly as Bruce crowds over him, the energy that was in him earlier has clearly been fucked out of him. Bruce holds himself up over Dick, eyes gazing over his form.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bruce says it again because he will always mean it. Dick lifts his hand and cups Bruce’s cheek, thumb rubbing against the stubble on his jaw.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself B,” Dick hums and he looks ready to fall back asleep. Bruce wouldn’t mind.

“Let me clean you up, don’t move.”

“Don’t plan to.” Dick lifts his arms to tuck them under his head against the pillow, closing his eyes as he settles back into their bed.

Bruce moves off the bed and heads into the en-suite. He runs the water until it’s warm before he runs a flannel under it. Once he’s wiped himself down, he rinses it before returning to the bedroom. He cleans off Dick’s front before he cleans up the come that’s most likely drying uncomfortably on his ass. The moment he goes to pull back and clean out the flannel, Dick manages to catch him before he can move away by wrapping his ankles around Bruce’s arm.

“Stay, you can clean up properly later.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and, not wanting to have the damp flannel seep into the carpet, chucks it through the en-suite door so it’s at least on the tile.

“You have to make everything just a little more difficult.” Bruce huffs as he crawls up the bed again to box Dick in against the bed.

“You love me anyway.”

“I do. I love you so much Dick,” And he knows he doesn’t say it nearly as much as he should, he knows that there’s no reason for him to ever be guarded around Dick, and yet he is more times than not. Dick’s smile is soft when he opens his eyes again, lifting his hand to cup Bruce’s cheek again.

“I know you do. I love you too,” And he pulls Bruce in for a soft kiss.

Bruce keeps their lips together as he lays down, wrapping his arms around Dick’s shoulders to pull them closer together as rolls onto his side. Dick tangles his arms and legs around Bruce’s body, moving as close into his body as he can physically go.

“We’re having a nap,” Dick states as he nuzzles his nose into the hollow of Bruce’s throat.

“I figured as much.”

“Good bat.”

And Bruce rolls his eyes, but it’s more of a fond action than he intended. Dick’s none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
